This invention relates to a new and improved band for securing catheters and similar devices to the limb of a human. More particularly, this invention comprises an improvement over the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,421 and 3,878,849 and provides certain advantages over the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863 assigned to the assignee of this application.
There are presently a number of devices on the market for securing catheters and similar devices to a limb. These devices perform a very useful function. They are both a convenience to the attendant applying the device to the patient and a comfort to the patient. The present invention is intended to improve the performance of such devices.
One important object of this invention is to provide a band of the class described which is infinitely adjustable in size both with respect to the size of the limb to which it is to be attached and to the size of the device which it is to support.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a band of the class described which is very simple to manufacture and easy to apply.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a band of the class described, which is comfortable when worn and remains in place on the limb until intentionally removed.
Yet another important object of this invention is to provide a catheter band that enables the attending doctor or nurse to apply catheter traction to the device that discourages self removal of the drain tube.
To accomplish these and other objects, the band of this invention includes a primary strap made of a stretchable section and a non-stretchable section attached end to end and adapted to encircle the limb to which it is to be attached. The non-stretchable section carries a looped material on its outer surface which together with a male Velcro-type fastening material at the free end of the stretchable section provides means for closing the strap about the limb. A secondary strap made of a male Velcro-type fastening material is secured intermediate its ends, hooks up, to the upper side of the non-stretchable part of primary strap on the looped material, and the ends of the secondary intermediate are intended to be turned over and extend in opposite directions to form a pair of loops that encircle the catheter or other device to be anchored to the limb. The Velcro-like material of the secondary strap cooperates with the looped material forming part of the primary strap for locking the ends of secondary strap closed about the device.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863, the secondary strap is threaded through an eyelet connected to one end thereof to form a loop about the catheter. While the configuration performs very well and has met with substantial commercial success, the configurations of the present invention are somewhat easier to use and less expensive to manufacture. The prior devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,421 and 3,878,849 do not hold the catheter or other device firmly in place and are not capable of holding a wide variety of tube sizes as they are not adjustable over a wide range of sizes.
In each of the embodiments of the present invention, the ends of the secondary strap are designed to pull the tubular device in opposite directions so as to form a firm grip on the device. The loops formed by the ends of the secondary strap are infinitely adjustable so that a very wide variety of tube sizes may be accommodated.
These and other objects and features of this invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of two embodiments thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawing.